Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{7^{8}}{7^{-12}}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{7^{8}}{7^{-12}} = 7^{8-(-12)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{7^{8}}{7^{-12}}} = 7^{20}} $